Talking In Your Sleep
by Amorekristall
Summary: Dreams can keep people's secrets,but if words come out instead of snores...they might end up in an unexpected situation,specially if they are heard. Dasey :P One-shot.


Woot woot!

**My second FIC! :D**

lol, I 'm back people!! xD This doesn't mean I won't continue with 'Hate Loving You', this is just a moment of inspiration that I had through writing the new chapters hehe, which btw wil be posted very soon xP (runs to keep writing).

Don't think I'm from the oldies, I'm a very modern person lol, I just happened to hear an 80's song called _'Talking in your sleep'_ by The Romantics, lol is actually kinda funny but it's cool, so I wrote a fic about it, Dasey of course :P Thanks a lot for the people that gave reviews and alerts to my other story, it really means a lot and they inspire the tortured people with writer's block, like moi. hehe

Lol, here you will find a small reference to Mike Seater's personality in Derek, couldn't help it xD..as some ppl mention they may seem a little occ ..but I hope you like it.

Dasey. One-shot. **R&R!! :D**

* * *

D: (Annoyed)** Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Life with Derek. If I did, believe me, Dasey would be the main reason for massive increase of ratings hahaha.

**Talking in your Sleep**

The sun was setting. People were heading home from their usual works as the wind of autumn waved hello. It had been an exhausting day. Derek had come from school that afternoon and slammed the door shut behind him, put his coat in the hanger, and jumped at his recliner. His fingers were playing with the ends of his brown shirt until he noticed the eminent silence of the house. His eyes searched for movement around him.

"Dad?"  
"Nora?"  
"Anybody?!"

"Cool, so I have the house to myself, lets watch some Hockey!"

Derek danced his way to the kitchen and grabbed a soda to enjoy the game.

"Dun, dun, dun, oh yeah! pum pum pum."

Enjoying being alone, he sang, tapped his feet and shook his hair in a way that he would never do in public...apparently Derek Venturi was way too cool for that.

He danced back to the living room, set everything up, and as the hockey game was about to start, Casey walked in and slammed the door shut. He stopped dancing abruptly and sat on his recliner scratching his neck as he pretended to have been watching the game for some time now. After regaining his cool, he couldn't help but smirk a little, he wouldn't be alone after all, and who knew, bugging Casey was more entertaining than watching hockey, not that he would ever admit it to any other human being.

She had an extremely tired expression and let out a soft 'sup' before she sat on the couch next to him.

"Sup.." He said back, still looking at her sleepy blue eyes. She just yawned and leaned her chin on her hand. Derek's smirk softened as he noticed her exhausted features. Her pink blouse and her gray skirt wrinkled as she shifted on the couch for comfort.

"Why so tired?"

"Huh? Oh, I just didn't get ANY sleep at all last night, I forgot we had a project due today and went to the movies with Em... I had to work on the project the whole night."Derek's eyes widened and then he chuckled.

"Wow, I'm proud of ya, you're becoming more like me, except y'know, for finishing the project thingy and skipping sleep for it. Not worth it. Nuh-uh."

Casey closed her eyes, and raised her index finger against him before she yawned widely. "Shut up, don't you ever say that 'cause the day I become like you, I...I...aawwwhh"

"You'll what?"Derek chuckled.

"Aah.. I dunno, I can't think right now... I. need. sleep..."

"That's what you get for doing homework. I always thought homework was evil and needed to be avoided at all costs. Why do you think I get Ed to do my work?"

Derek laughed at his own joke and then smirked anticipating a comeback but Casey opened her eyes just to stare off space. He noticed he was being somewhat ignored.

"...Whatever, I'm trying to watch some hockey."

"...You and your stupid Hockey, don't you have anything more exciting to watch?...besides Bikinis?."Casey said lazily.

Derek jumped slightly at her sudden chatter but managed to pull it off coolly as his famous smirk appeared once again.

"Haha, nope. And now that you mentioned it, I think I'm gonna watch some Baywatch after the hockey game."

Casey rolled her eyes and looked at the floor again.

"Ugh, you are so disgusting."

"Yep, but apparently, girls dig disgusting. And since you're a girl, or so I've heard,-" Casey glared at him.  
"-I wouldn't be surprised If you fell for me too." He said jokingly with a smirk. Casey quickly looked away. Derek got confused, but quickly shoved his thoughts away as he heard the game noise coming at his ears.

Casey grabbed one of the cushions and hugged it, leaned her head on the couch and her eyes started to close slowly, she felt way too lazy to go to her own bed. At her silence Derek looked at her from the corner of his eyes, then he went back to watch his game.

The last thing she remembered was the noise of a cheerful crowd, and the pops of Derek's soda.

* * *

Through the game's breaks Derek would get his brain working on pranks for Casey in her sleep. But his sensitive side bugged him enough that he just let her sleep, and he would just watch the boring comercials.

* * *

**"Goooooaaaal!!"** Derek was more than excited, the Oilers won 6-5 in overtime. Surprisingly, Casey did not wake up with his eager exclamations.

The hockey game had ended, and Derek glanced at his huge soda bottle , it was empty. Derek groaned and stood up to get some more at the fridge, considering a snack bar as well.

Watching Baywatch wasn't such a bad idea after all...

He wondered why wasn't his family at home yet. Probably his dad and Nora forgot to pick up Ed, Liz _and_ Marti... **again**, and went hurriedly for them. He chuckled at the thought of his dad running with his briefcase in hand.

"D-Derek... "

Derek's thoughts were interrupted and quickly peeked his head from the fridge.

"Yeah?"

No one answered.

"did ya call me?"

Derek frowned and closed the fridge after he got the new soda, and headed to the living room forgetting to get the snack bar.

"Der..."

"Huh?"

As Derek sat on his recliner he looked over and saw Casey sound asleep. He then looked around and saw that nobody else was there. So, who just called him?

"Hello? Is someone there?"

"Derek..you-"

Derek jumped from his seat and looked over at Casey. He checked if she was awake, but he saw her eyes completely shut and long, soft breaths were taking place.

"-you are so...dense"

He almost fell from his seat.

She talked in her sleep? And she was dreaming with... _him???_

Without taking his eyes off her, and desperate, his hands quickly looked for the remote under his butt and awkwardly pressed some buttons until finally he pressed the MUTE button.

One of his eyebrows perked up and an unexpected blush creeped its way to his cheeks when he saw her hug the cushion tighter as his name escaped her lips.

Derek quickly got off his chair and sat on the floor in front of her. For some reason he found Casey's mumbles more interesting and rested his chin on his hands.

He didn't know if he wanted to hear or, wait, who was he kidding, of course he wanted to hear!

He thought of what Casey would feel for his _'invasion of dream privacy' (_as lame as that sounded...) but he was so desperately curious that he let his selfish butt stay where it was, after all he was involved in her dream, right?  
He tapped his hands against his knees, eagerly as he waited for her to say more.

_When you close your eyes and you go to sleep _

_And it's down to the sound of a heartbeat _

_I can hear the things that you're dreaming about _

_When you open up your heart and the truth comes out_

"C'mon Casey what were you saying?...I'm dense?" He whispered. His eyes darkened with every word.

"I want...don't...go"

Derek leaned closer to hear clearer, his face was inches from hers, but he didn't care. He saw her smile and hug the cushion even tighter. He was getting impatient.

"You ...thought that I didn't...but, ..I do."

"You what!" He whispered desperate.

"I need... you,...don't...don't. go..."She shifted a little as her smile faded and her brow knitted together in sadess.

Derek forgot his lungs could contain air. His eyes had widened so much he was surprised his eyeballs hadn't come out.

"I love...-"

Derek started to form a smile slowly and involuntary.

"-you..."

Casey smiled once again and gripped the cushion.

_You tell me that you want me,_

_Y__ou tell me that you need me _

_You tell me that you love me,  
And I know that I'm right Cuz I hear it in the night_

Derek was now smiling. He let out some chuckles and a hand ran through his hair as he cursed himself for being so stupidly clueless.

_I hear the secrets that you keep _

_When you're talking in your sleep_

To be honest, he had felt some weird feelings for her for some time now, but he never actually thought of ever accepting or mentioning them, because he knew she hated him, well, he thought she hated him, so he went along with the torture.

He did whatever he knew to shove those feelings away, but with every day that passed, his eyes had followed her every move, and his mind would always be around her. He would roll his eyes, grunt, and yell _'get out!'_ whenever she came blurting into his room, yet, he would miss her when she went away. He would follow her normal topic, turn it into an argument, tease and joke just to get a reaction from her and keep the conversation until he felt it was weirding him out and eventually leave.

It was complicated. He couldn't stand her, but he liked being around her, at the same time...if that makes any sense.

With the time, he had struggled with his thoughts and the torture of not being near her, until he finally gave up and admitted that he was crazy about her, but he would keep it all... to himself.

He fought with her because that was all he could ever have.

He cursed the day his father married her mother and their children all became a big _happy_ family...or at least pretend and go along with it.

As much as it tortured him, he was willing to accept the fact that her eye-rolls, her smirks, her dorky smiles, her winks,her nerdy ideas and her playful punches would only be in a 'friendly' way, or worst, in a _sibling_ kind of way.  
He would be all sunshine, then sometimes out of the blue, he would get angry and upset and freak Edwin and everyone out. He had to be a jerk to push her away, it was like his own shield. He had promised himself that he would do anything to keep her away from him, to take to his death that he was secretly, falling for her.

He thought he was strong enough to succeed, but only a smile and bare touch of her skin against his would cause him to weaken in seconds...

He had accepted his fate, and tried to move on.

Failing, he decided to live in denial and accept his cursed role as just her annoying step-brother.

Be cheerful, and pretend to be when he was not.

But he never expected for her to feel the same way. And that changed everything. All those feelings he _thought_ he had pushed away rushed back into him so that it ached once again;his brain malfunctioned and his vision only concentrated on her, just like he used to, not long ago.

He had to admit that when they were fighting, it seemed they were flirting, and even his younger siblings had noticed, for Edwin had asked him why were he and Casey _wrestling_ for the shower hours and why were they actually smiling the whole time...

...That Ed, was a smart brat.

Derek stood up and without caring, leaned down and kissed Casey, he had been waiting for that for so long, and didn't measure himself for he let go of everything that was holding him back.

Casey, most likely, woke up in shock and pushed Derek away and sat up embarrassed.

"De-rek! what are you doing?!"

Derek could see she was blushing madly, a soft smirk appeared on his features once again.

"Kissing you." He said calmly, as if stating the obvious. Now that he knew her feelings he could be free of expressing his.

"But why-"

Derek didn't allow her talk for he pressed his lips against hers once more. He desperately kissed her like he had never kissed anyone,as if she was the oxygen he was longing for after being a long time under water. His lips, expert dancers of their art.  
He wrapped his arms around her, giving her no chance of getting off his grip any sooner. Casey's eyes were wide open and was completely frozen, her heart started beating faster and as he pulled her closer, she felt his heart beating miles per hour as well. She was blushing fervently, as he was there trying to kiss her with all his might, and she ackwardly, just stayed frozen in his arms.

_You tell me that you want me,_

_You tell me that you need me, _

_You tell me that you love me,_

_And I know that I'm right Cuz I hear it in the night_

She didn't know what to do... as lamely as it sounds.  
Derek stole two, three and four more kisses, and after five awkward kisses, she did the only thing that came to mind, she gave in. Who was she kidding, she was helplessly in love with the jerk and had been dreaming of kissing him countless of times; she would even daydream about it at school or while actually having a conversation with him, causing only for him to give her weird looks whenever she trailed off in the middle of his sentences.

But she never thought that it would actually happen.

In that moment, reality was better than fantasy.

She was confused and excited at the same time. She wanted to fight and push him away and yell at him like he had made just another prank, but she couldn't. Derek felt her body relax and she wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her lips against his passionately as well. He finally felt the kiss was going somewhere.

You need two to tango, right?

Her fingers ran through his hair as his arms pulled her tighter. The kiss was more intense each minute.

She finally understood that famous fact that Derek Venturi was a great kisser. Of course she never liked the sound of that coming from other girls.

All those years of fights were a complete waste.

Every time Derek went out on a date, he would brag about it just to get a reaction from her. He would date airheads and mostly blondes just to cause a burn inside her. But he was too blind to see her actual jealousy. Then came the time when he inexplicably stopped dating. Sam always questioned him about it, but he would just avoid to answer. He just didn't felt like it anymore. He felt it was useless to try to make her jealous if the girl always hated him.

Knowing he was single, she would try to be friendly with him, but he would be the usual jerk and push her away. He didn't want to get closer to her if that would only bring him torment. She then started dating Max in hopes of forgetting about him.  
But she would find herself flirting big time with Max just around him. She would batter her eyelashes, bit her lower lip, embrace him and kiss his ear while looking at Derek, and he would just look in shock, then roll his eyes and glare darkly as he walked away. But she never knew if it was because he was disgusted or jealous. When Max was ready to return the favor she would run and say she was late for class.

She wanted to get Derek jealous, which worked darn good, but she never knew it did. She never got to see how he roughly pushed his teamates in hockey practice, tackling and punching everything on his way, causing for the coach to send him to sit at the benches and calm down, thus Sam throwing questions at him.

After her break up, seldom times she would smile at Derek for no reason, of course when no one was around. He would love the smiles but quickly return them in grunts.

Now it was totally clear. He finally felt those lips that haunted him day and night. Those infuriated lips that always called his name across the hall.

_When I hold you in my arms at night  
Don't you know you're sleeping in the spotlight  
And all your dreams that you keep inside  
You're telling me the secrets  
That you just can't hide_

After what seemed like an eternity they pulled apart to get some air. Both blushing they rested their foreheads against the other. Casey was as happy as she could ever be, but she was still curious as to why the sudden show of desperate affection. Derek was looking dreamily at her eyes, as his hands played with her hair.  
She was so confused, she had never seen him like that or.. felt him like that, for that matter.  
They still had some difficulty breathing.

"...w-why..how..you...out of nowhere..." she blurted clumsily.

He managed to smirk.

"ha ha...you need...to check that no one's around...whenever...you go to sleep..except y'know, _me_..." He chuckled heartly.

"...Huh?"

She was confused not really knowing what he meant by that, but then again reason was out her mind at the moment. He found her blushed cheeks and sleepy eyes endearing.

He smiled and pulled her back into a softer and tender kiss as the Baywatch show was mutely forgotten on TV.

"...Ok, but does this mean that-"

She broke it off in an attempt to discuss the matter but his arms brought her back to him claiming her lips with his own.

Dazed up, she figured they could discuss it all later.

They never wanted anything so much.

Everything was more perfect than their daily daydreams.

Derek had her in his arms and that was all that mattered...

_You tell me that you want me,_

_You tell me that you need me _

_You tell me that you love me,_

_  
And I know that I'm right Cuz I hear it in the night_

_I hear the secrets that you keep When you're talking in your sleep_

_I hear the secrets that you keep When you're talking in your sleep..._

_**THE END**_

* * *

_Hate it? Love it? Tell me :D ...If you choose either one, **plz tell WHY** hehe xD_

_**R&R plzzzzz :)**_


End file.
